New Family
by Overrunner
Summary: When three new students move in during winter break, Aelita finds herself making new friends with three teens: an overly excited teen girl named Jenna, her silent twin brother Alex, and their grumpy older brother Paul after staying behind to watch Xana. Getting to know them better, Aelita trusts them. What happens when that trust take the new trio to Lyoko in Aelitas' time of need?


**OK, I think I'm going to start this off on the episode "Distant Memory" when Aelita went with Jeremy to his parents for Christmas but instead, stayed behind at school to watch Xana. OK, if you read the story, it is after Christmas that the "New Family" moves in. I really wanted to resurrect my first story but sided against it. It is however based off the first story. Mercy! Ciao!**

Aelita stared at the ceiling. Why had she said no? Sure anything would have been better than looking after Kiwi. Having a laugh with a boy you care about for the holidays, would have been better than staying at Kadic alone for a month with no company except for Yumi, Jimbo, Principal Delmas, Rosa and Kiwi.

Aelita had denied Jeremy's' offer to stay with him for the break. Why? That's what she was trying to figure out.

Now she was staring at the ceiling in her room, lying on the bed with Kiwi laying on her stomach, she gently stroking his ears. Looking down at the small "diggity dog" as Odd referred, Aelita agreed that he was indeed adorable when he slept. Kiwi had rolled over onto his back in his sleep and exposed his little belly. Rubbing it, Kiwis' tail started wagging and Aelita wiggled her finger underneath his little leg, causing him to kick his back leg fiercely because she had found an itch he couldn't reach.

Laughing, Aelita sighed before laying back down and staring at the ceiling once more. If this was the only fun she could find two days after the others left and three days into break, she was in trouble. Realization hit Aelita like a gift from heaven: She needed to get out.

Grabbing the sky blue winter coat Yumi had gotten with Aelita at the Mall in the city, Aelita zipped that up before pulling on the violet beanie Odd got her. Glancing out the window, Aelita saw that the snow was coming down pretty hard. Finally she glanced at the Pink scarf Jeremy had gotten her.

For three days it had been snowing pretty hard but she had left it be, feeling that it would be wrong to wear after the look of hurt Jeremy gave her after her answer. Finally she nodded as if agreeing with an invisible tiny doll sized conscience that was standing next to the scarf and grabbed the scarf.

She loved the touch of it. It was so soft. Yumi said it might be silk. But it wasn't that soft. If it were silk it wouldn't be able to keep her warm. Yet it still managed to encase around her neck and face and keep her warm. Getting it around, she drooped both ends over her shoulders before zipping the jacket up and pulling the hood on.

Grabbing her bag, she left, locking the door behind and ran down the stairs. Being alone in a building made for two-hundred, Aelita gut used to the free-reign of the property and leapt the rail going to the last floor. Sticking the landing, Aelita pumped her fist victoriously, something she had seen Odd do when he nailed a trick on a skateboard.

Ever since her return to the rel world, she had changed drastically. But all that time alone, when she was by herself sleeping or waking up, or after she and ODd would sometimes walk alone together after a successful mission on Lyoko had given her time to herself. Given her a better perspective on things. And she realized that always was she in harms way, and always were the others protecting her, always was she in need of protection, always was she relying on the others.

Even when they weren't on Lyoko, she was always doing what the others expected her to do. At School she was expected to always have Jeremy at her side. When she wanted to go out, always was Yumi and/or Ulrich was expected to accompany her. The only time she did anything by herself that the others approved was when she was watching Odd at a skateboard tournament or in her room reading or doing homework by herself.

All that time to herself had told her that she needed to give herself a chance. Not always rely on the others. Try something by herself for a change. "Lone Wolf" was the term. Having heard of it, those two words had plagued her mind for any days and now it was always on her mind.

That fist pump was one of success because she had done something out of the ordinary. And she wasn't the only one who had noticed, Mr. Delmas, who was heading for the stairs with Jimbo and three others accompanying her recoiled back in surprise.

"Aelita! What in the world are you doing?!" Mr. Delmas asked, stunned. Jim seemed rather surprised also and the three accompanying them had different reactions. One had a happily surprised look, one had a disapproving glare, and another was silently laughing to himself.

Aelita opened her mouth to apologize, pulling off her hod and the scarf down to her neck but she stopped. Out of the ordinary; she had been out of the ordinary, something she was trying. With a smirk, she did something she saw Odd do to a teacher:

She shrugged. "Nothing." Sh said, her smirk growing into a rebellious smile.

**(OK, I don't think many know this but there is a difference between a smile and a grin. Grin is where you smile with your teeth, smile is where you smile with your lips. Just had to say that. Sorry!)**

Mr. Delmas stared at her, even more surprised while Jim only frowned. When she had arrived, she seemed like a gentle, compassionate girl with a heart full of love, and maybe an ounce or two of mischief. Now look at what the group she was hanging around with did to her. She was a ruffian that had a look that said she didn't care at all.

"Well, while you are practicing..." Mr. Delmas rotated his hand and looked up absent-mindlessly, trying to think up the right word. "_Parkour_, I'd like to introduce you to three new students. And if you wouldn't mind, I'd like you to help them find their rooms and give them a tour."

Aelita loved where she was going with this. The freedom, the rebellion, it was awesome. And once again, she tried something new. Snorting, she glanced smugly, this time switching her gaze to the three "newbs". "Who transfers to a new school during holiday season?"

"We do." One of the new students grumbled, the one glaring at her. Aelita glared back, letting him know she wasn't letting him get to her. Who was this guy, thinking he could judge her on first appearances. Aelita quickly figured that one out when she realized how she was acting.

Stepping past Mr. Delmas, Aelita removed her glove and held it out to the boy. He had short jet-black hair, which was trimmed slightly in the back. Going from the bottom of his left eye to his ear was a grotesque and savage looking scar which seemed grey in his hair. His crystal blue glare fell to a frown as he looked down at her. He had to be Yumis' height at least. Boy did he sure dress like her. "Aelita Stones."

He was clad in black cargo jacket with a hood. He also had on a grey t-shirt with a black Punisher skull on it, some black cargo pants and black boots. The boots had to be military. Yeah, they were military boots. Around his neck was a pair of dog tags and around his forehead was a black bandanna with a white shape Aelita couldn't make out because it was rolled up. The stare was still there but it wasn't a glare now, just a disapproving scowl which caused Aelita to scowl. "Paul."

"Well on the bright side!" A girl interrupted, the one with the happily surprised look now had a very kind smile. IT was contagious. "I'm Jenna, scowling Paulines' younger sister." She quickly shot her older brother a scowl. Aelita laughed when Paul shrugged his shoulders innocently and seemed to take a step back as if it would keep him safe.

This girl's face had to be one made with a smile. She must have practiced smiling to a mirror in her free time because it was something that she did perfectly. She had an aura of sunshine around her and Aelita could tell that she was easily tempered, thus the look Jenna shot Pauline.

Her hair was a bright red color. It was in a short ponytail that went down to the base of her neck. Her bangs were evenly parted to the sides of her face, going down and stopping at the middle of her neck. Her eyes were a dark green yet did not harbor any negativity what-so-ever, just reflected what she was: happy.

Jenna was wearing a light brown jacket with a white furred hood. Pulled down below her neck like Aelita was a bright orange scarf. Though it didn't match anything on her that Aelita could see, she had a feeling that the girl had had it a very long time, though it looked brand new. Her jacket was unzipped to let the heat in so she was so cold anymore and Aelita saw the bright red t-shirt the same color as her hair.

Trailing out from underneath Jennas' scarf was a wolf necklace. It was a grey color, a wolf howling with the moon behind it. It was metal and was about the radius of a golf ball. The girl was also in some blue jeans with some brown cowboy boots and that was about it. But something that was catching Aelitas' eye was a white line under Jennas neck that went to her chin and disappeared under her scarf and shirt.

Jenna, caught Aelitas' eye. "Ah, saw the little rascal under there did you?" She smiled.

Aelita tried to deny it but Jenna knew Aelita saw it. And really didn't care. "Well, it's better you see it now than later right?"

Aelita didn't know where Jenna was going with the later part but figured out that she would be seeing this girl and her brothers around for the next three weeks. And Aelita was curious about this odd trio. And guiltily curious about the line under the girls neck. Maybe she had done it with a marker perhaps? Been doodling on her face with a pen, fell asleep and forgot it was there?

None of the above. Like Paul, this teen had a very sick scar. It ran down from her chin, running all the way down her throat, nicking her artery, and disappeared under her shirt at her collarbone.

Aelita was horrified. She had seen some scars herself but none never this big. "What happened?"

Jenna faltered for a bit before regaining her composure with a grim smile. "Something in the past. Something that shouldn't be brought up. I mean, we all have our scars right?"

"Fair enough." Aelita agreed though could see in Jennas eyes that this was a touchy subject. Deciding not to pursue this any further, Aelita turned to the final of the trio.

"Hello." She greeted. He didn't seem negative like Paul or overly-cheery like Jenna, he seemed calm like Jenna. That, and the fact that he was freaking her out with his stare. It had to be the color gold, his eyes. It was a beautiful color. But when it was centered on you unwavering and not blinking, it was enough to drive even Mr. Delmas mad. Based on how he wanted to drop them on her, he probably did.

Aelita looked at him nervously and he finally seemed to get the message that he was freaking her out. Raising his hand, he held it out to her. "Alex." He looked at Paul who was looking at him as if signalling him to get a move on. Jenna noticed this and smacked him in the gut which received a heavy "oof!". Alex smiled and Aelita knew that he was not like Paul. Maybe a little shy but perceptive, a good listener. She looked him up and down but didn't locate a scar on him like she had seen on the other two.

Alex's eyes flicked over to her and she quickly looked at the ceiling absent-mindlessly. Blinking, Alex looked back at Mr. Delmas expectantly which let Aelita look at him again.

His hair was a very dark grey almost black. It was trimmed in the front so it rested just above his eyebrows while in the back and rested just below the base of his neck. He was wearing a blue shirt under a dark brown jacket, some black cargo pants like Paul but Alex's size, and he was wearing grey shoes with blue shoe laces. He didn't have any fancy scar or necklace like Jenna or Paul. Maybe that special something he had was his eyes? Aelita would believe that in a second if he told her so. However, she saw the beads around his wrists. Maybe some kind of bracelet?

"Right." Mr. Delmas grunted, sweat trickling down his forehead, very nervous because of the boy watching him. "Ms. Stones, I entrust them to your charge."

Aelita quickly snapped out of her trance. Shifting back to the idea of rebellion she was adoring so far, Aelita shook her head to make sure she heard right. "Wait, what?! Where are you going?!" She didn't exactly like the idea of Alex's gaze boring into her back. Let alone Paul's.

"I have a meeting in the city I have to attend and I will not be back until tomorrow. Ms. Stones this is a simple task! Please don't make it sound impossible!"

Aelita huffed angrily and gritted her teeth in anger. She was a 2nd year at Kadic academy, not a baby-sitter! But she knew it would be in vain to argue. "Come on." She gruffly ordered.

Shoving the door open with her arm, the storm hit her full throttle and she managed to pull the scarf up, glove and hood on quickly. Her followers were caught off guard but excited Jenna quickly recovered and chased after her. The duo of boys lagging behind exchanged glances before shrugging and ran after the two girls. Alex didn't seemed to mind the cold much and only pulled his hood up, much to his body's disapproval. Paul pulled his hood up as well except pulled a ski mask on and a pair of skis goggles and tying his hood shut.

"Keep up guys! We don't want to miss anything!" Jenna yelled to them, seeing that Aelita was leading them to a different building. Opening the door, Aelita waited until the three were inside before slamming it shut. Pulling her hood off and scarf down again, Aelita turned on the three. "I guide, you follow. Got it?" She ordered, not wanting t deal with Mr. Delmas.

Jenna bobbed her head up and down, Paul scoffed before also nodding while Alex blinked. Aelita shuttered under his gaze again, he was really freaking her out. And she never said that about anyone. She took the blink as a yes. "Good. FOLLOW."

She walked up the stairs and stopped before turning on the trio again, getting Paul to groan. "What now?!" He whined.

Aelita scowled at him in return. "Schedules please." She snapped her fingers in a manner that said 'hurry the hell up!'.

Paul gritted his teeth before looking at Jenna expectantly. The red-head shook her head, raising her hands innocently. The two looked at Alex who was staring at the wall, lost in his own world. "Alex!" They both simultaneously hissed. Alex sighed. Still staring at the wall, he opened his bag; a light green colored satchel and pulled three schedules out.

Handing them to Jenna who snapped them out of his hand, Jenna gave them to Aelita and backed of respectfully. Aelita looked at the schedules and frowned.

Jenny S. Parker  
>1. English<br>2. Basic Physical Science  
>3. Algebra<br>4. P.E.  
>5. Study hall<br>6. Social studies  
>7. Computer tech<br>8. Study hall

Alexander S. Parker  
>1. English<br>2. Science  
>3. Algebra<br>4. P.E.  
>5. Study hall<br>6. Social Studies  
>7. Weights class<br>8. Study hall

Paul U. Parker  
>1. Journalism<br>2. Chemistry  
>3. Geometry<br>4. Biology  
>5. Conditioning<br>6. Study hall  
>7. Weights class<br>8. Study hall

Shaking her head and eyeing the three siblings, Aelita waved her hand and proceeded to the stairs that led to the floor above. "Come on. Your classes are up here."

"How do you know?" Paul asked, still holding his level of negativity. Aelita had to bite her tongue and stiffened to refrain from whirling around and just upfront slapping him. But even she wouldn't go that far from normal. She still had some sanity, and it was far better than facing Mr. Delmas and getting another monologue.

"Because, I have friends in your classes. Surprisingly me, Jenna, and Alex have our first four classes together and all four of us have 8th period Study hall together." Aelita explained, making sure to sound a little excited about her first statement whereas to make Jenna happy. For some reason Aelita loved this girls personality. Always happy, quick to shift from happy to angry to happy once more.

"Hear that Alex? Aelita says the three of us have our first four classes together!" Jenna said excitedly.

"Hmm..." Alex replied, not really paying attention.

"What's up with gold eyes over there anyway? What's he looking at?" Aelita asked, noticing he wasn't sticking to the group as... asked? Actually demanded.

"Yo! Alex, whatcha lookin' at bro?" Jenna called, turning around and walking back over to her twin **(OK, probably will never explain this later in the story. But I might, Idk! XD But in any case, Jenna and Alex are twins in height and were born on the same day. Only relative similarity I can think of right now! Later I might which means probably will which means I will point out more similarities later. Ciao!)**. Alex was examining an outlet on the wall.

"Hmm...?" He... _**asked?**_ **XD** turning to his sister.

"I said "whatcha lookin' at" crackerjack?" Jenna repeated, looming her face in front of him. Only blinking in response at his sister, Alex's eyes flicked over to the burned out outlet on the wall then back at Jenna and he shrugged. It was nothing. Probably.

"Well, if your done making sure the wall isn't dirty, I'd like to show you where your classes are." Aelita called from the stairwell, ready to continue. Truthfully, she was a little jealous that Alex had managed to distract them with a wall. A WALL! If only she could do that. And she was also a little mad that Jenna had stopped talking to investigate what her brother was looking at and left her alone once more. 3 days can make a person lonely you know?

**And done. Man, this story has been driving me nuts. Well, I figured if I did well on Possessed wit 50 reviews in 9 chapters and a little patience, I might do well with this idea. I don't know. Ciao! R&R y'all!**


End file.
